Can I See You?
by bleached.to.an.inch.of.my.life
Summary: Max, can I see you?" asked Iggy. I thought he was joking but he looked dead serious. OOOOooookkkkAAAAYyyyyy... READ and REVEIW! oNe shoT.


Author's Notes: Hiya, this is actually my first Max Ride fic. Hope you like it. It was really a random idea that I had and worked on. I thought it came out okay, but that's just me talking. If its a little OOC, bear with me. Please leave a review. I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading Can I See You?.

* * *

Can I see you?

Iggy was really just sitting there.

I thought that it was a build up to some new and improved prank that he had thought up but he _really_ was just sitting there.

Every time I turned around to check up on him, expecting to see his face glow from excitement or for him to crack a diabolical grin that usually precedes a really loud bang but, nothing was there.

He just _sat _there, perched on the window sill (perched, get it? What? Have some humor to light up the day...), his long legs dangling outside, wings slightly stretched to catch the warm sun…just _sitting_ there.

I was seriously freaking out here.

I shot a glance at Fang where he was fiddling with a small radio. He caught my eye and following my gaze at Iggy, answered with a shrug and went back to his all-important tinkering. Apparently a football game was going to be on any minute and that was way more important that a flock member acting all weird. Jeez, way to straighten out your priorities.

Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were a few feet away in the living room playing a game of monopoly. All three of them were engrossed in their game and seemingly oblivious to Iggy.

The Gasman didn't seem to be worried and he _was_ Iggy's bestest friend, so maybe Iggy was alright.

A little quiet maybe, but generally alright…

The Gasman was eight.

Right, I needed to grab this bull by the horns.

As I approached Iggy, I saw him tilt his head slightly in my direction and a small smile formed on his pale lips. He scooted over to one side and patted the empty space next to him.

"Sit here, Max," he said.

Search me. I don't know how he knew it was me too.

"You feeling okay Igs?" I said as I settled next to him.

That's me, beat-around-the-bush-NOT Maximum.

Iggy just kept quiet, face raised slightly towards the sun.

I was just beginning to think that I might have to beat this out of him when suddenly he said in a really soft voice;

"Do you remember the time when I could still see?"

I was taken aback at first but sympathy quickly followed. Course I didn't give anything away, tough leader that I am and everything.

"Yeah. We were just little kids back then," I answered.

"Uhuh. Little kids with wings, living in side by side dog crates and having mad scientists stick you full of needles on a daily basis."

I couldn't have phrased it better myself so I just kept quiet, wondering where the hell this was going.

"It's just, I'm wondering," he continued.

"Wondering what?" I asked.

"Max, can I ask you something?"

I was slightly surprised at the sudden change of topic but went along with it anyway.

"Sure, fire away."

"Max, can I see you?" asked Iggy.

At first I thought he was joking but when I saw that he was looking straight at me, his pale blue sightless eyes looking straight into mine, there was no hint of a joke. He looked dead serious.

I thought about how I was going to phrase this.

"But, you're blind Iggy."

Dang, that came out as blunt as usual.

Now normally, Iggy would have retorted with his trademark sarcasm but he just shrugged as if embarrassed.

"It's just, I last saw you when I was a kid. And you were a kid. And we're fourteen now and we've all changed and I was wondering, I don't know how anyone looks like anymore."

Ooookaaaaayyyy…..

"Ok, but, how _can _you 'see' me?" I asked, really just going with the flow here.

"If you'll let me feel your face, I could guess what you look like. I mean, I remember what you look like as a kid so maybe I can picture it by feeling your face… that is if you'll let me," he answered quickly.

I was quiet for a bit, staring at the mountains that surrounded our house, giving us perfect cover. The blue sky was so clear and bright that it seemed it was shining. I closed my eyes. Darkness. I made a snap decision.

"Alright, I'll let you feel my face."

"Really?" asked Iggy. He almost sounded really surprised there but I let it pass to just being my imagination.

"Sure. Ok, "I said, closing my eyes again, "Let's get this over with."

I felt the softest touch as Iggy's fingers touched my face. I felt his fingers touch my eyelids, trace my eyebrows, ghosting softly across my cheeks and gently tracing my lips…

It was all I could do to stop myself from sneezing.

I opened one eye and saw that Iggy was leaning closer to me, his face was scrunched up in concentration. A small line had formed between his furrowed eyebrows and he was slightly biting his lower lip.

I had seen this look of total concentration on him so many times. Usually when he was making a bomb…

After a while, I felt his fingers leave my face and I opened my eyes.

He was sitting there quietly, looking at his fingers and concentrating really hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Iggy looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Max," he said.

He turned around, lifting his legs over the window sill, careful to not hit me and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get some ice-cream now."

"Sure," I said, smiling back.

"Max, really, thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it," I replied.

I stayed at the window, smiling to myself as a light breeze played around with my hair as Iggy headed to the kitchen. I could just hear the football game that Fang had been trying to get playing from the kitchen.

"Fang, put it on louder, "yelled Gazzy from the living room, not taking his eyes away from the board game.

Feeling really good with myself, having been able to help my flock member, I headed back into the living room, when I heard the softest of muffled laughter. It sounded like Fang and I instantly felt paranoid.

Well, what would _you_ feel if the quiet guy started laughing?

"Hah, now you have to cook me dinner every night for this whole week." I heard him say.

"A bet's a bet." Came Iggy's voice sounding resigned.

Fang chuckled. "I still can't believe that ploy of yours actually worked!"

"Neither can I." I could practically _hear_ Iggy grinning diabolically.

Oh, I so take back all that sympathy I felt just now, I thought as angry heat spread across my face.

Iggy laughed along with Fang for a minute when suddenly he fell silent.

I held myself back from jumping at them, just yet.

"But you're right, she is really beautiful," he said.

"And that's why you're cooking me dinner," said Fang, sounding smug.

Oh well, maybe I'll hold back, I thought as I cracked my knuckles. Just a bit…

"Oh shit."

The end

* * *

Leave a review. I'd greatly appreciate it. XP...

Personally, my fav character is Iggy...


End file.
